1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to measuring devices and more specifically it relates to a tape measure that incorporates a marking device for allowing an individual to measure and mark a wide variety of materials in a more efficient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various different forms and types of measuring devices are known to the prior art. One particular type of measuring device is known as a “tape measure.” Tape measures typically comprise a flexible tape resiliently coiled within a housing. The tape is normally printed with incremental measuring marks for measuring distances. In use, the flexible tape is uncoiled and extended from the housing and placed on a surface to be measured. Distances can then be marked with a separate marking tool, such as a pencil, directly onto the surface measured.
Numerous devices incorporating marking tools inside and outside the tape measure housing are known in the prior art. These include devices that are affixed to existing tape measure housings, for instance, the self-adhesive scoring attachment of U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,513 (Doak). These devices also include marking tools, which are affixed to belt clips of existing tape measure housings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,648 (Doak, et al.) discloses a marking device adapted to be mounted on one side of the tape measure, namely as a replacement belt clip.
These devices also include housings configured for receipt therethrough of marking means, such as pencils or pens. In one example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,052 (Lin) discloses a tape measure having formed therein a passage for receiving therethrough the marking means.
These devices also include marking tools, which are integral with the tape measure housing. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,074 (Holevas, et al.) discloses a tape measure having a marker attached to the tape measure's lock so that depression of the lock mechanism also extends the marker out of the housing of the tape measure. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,337 (Taylor) discloses a marking device integrally formed into the housing of the tape measure.
These devices can also include scoring means rather than marking (ink, graphite, etc.) means. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,787 (Kobayashi), U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,157 (Keene), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,964 (Clark, Jr.).
One problem with many of these conventional measuring devices is the number of procedures required to complete the task of measuring and marking materials accurately. Many of these prior art devices require that the tape measure blade be locked into position prior to the use of the marking device. For instance, the patent to Holevas, et al. discussed above. Such use can require additional digital manipulation of the tape measure, and due to the contact of the locking mechanism to the blade, can cause the tape measure blade to shift from the desired position thereby causing inaccuracies.
Other problems with conventional measuring devices are their size and complexity. Many prior art devices have protrusions that inhibit or eliminate the ability to carry the tape measure in the standard pouch or holder that is often provided on a carpenter's or tradesmen's tool belt. Furthermore, if the tip of the marking instrument is exposed, it can cause damage or harm to other objects or it can be damaged itself.
What is needed is a tape measure or a marking device that is able to be utilized with a tape measure, which is readily able to allow an individual to measure and mark a wide variety of materials in an efficient and economical manner; requires little to no maintenance; is not prone to inaccuracy; is versatile; is simple to use; is compact and not awkwardly shaped; and/or is not prone to damage when in or out of use.
In these respects, a tape measure that incorporates a marking device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for some, if not all, of the above needs.